


Road Testing

by OneMoreStory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of alcoholism, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John. Your wife's a former assassin. Highly skilled. Very good aim - I should know, her shot missed all my vitals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Testing

"John. Your wife's a former assassin. Highly skilled. Very good aim - I should know, her shot missed all my vitals."

John mouth worked. 

"That's not funny Sherlock." But as he scrutinized Sherlock's expression his face began to drain of all colour.

"Jesus.."

Sherlock slammed the door in his friend's crumpling face.

***

"John!" He doubled over, trembling with suppressed agony, "It was your wife! She did this. Mary did this."

John's jaw, previously tightened with concern, went slack with shock.

"No." He shook his head.

"I know it must be -"

"You must have made a mistake Sherlock!" John had grabbed his shoulders. His expression was rapidly morphing into one of manic intensity.

"No -"

"Are you sure it was her? Think! THINK!" John shook him, and Sherlock gasped, black spots inking his vision. 

Sherlock writhed free of John's arms, and stumbled, panting, away from his friend.

"Wait!" John shouted, eyes wild, as the door swung shut.

***

"Why would I -"

"Why would you lie to me? It's not like you've ever done that before - oh wait, what about that time where you spent two bloody years pretending to be dead?"

John's eyes were cold. Utterly cold.

"No... I..."

"Stay the hell away from my family."

The door slammed in Sherlock's face.

***

"No associations older than five years, faint undercurrent of American accent, add to that the very distinctive manner with which she handles the kitchen knives - surely even you can see the signs, John."

John merely looked up at Sherlock, expressionless, then left the room without a word, slamming the door shut behind him.

***

"Look, Sherlock, I just can't do this. All this.. madness. Not since - not anymore."

John's voice was a thin croak of what it used to be.

"Why her? She never hurt anyone."

John raised his face from his hands. His eyes were blood-shot, yellowing skin suggesting the beginnings of liver problems. Alcoholism did run in the family.

"I loved her, Sherlock," murmured the slurred, broken voice, as Sherlock gently drew the door close.

***

"Fifteen, bloody, years, Sherlock! I've been lied to for over a fucking decade! Just so I know, _old friend_ , were you planning on ever telling me at all?"

***

Your wife's a former CIA agent, currently holding a gun to my head. Come if convenient. SH

***

"YOU CHOSE HER! Deal with the consequences!"

Mingled shock, anger and confusion knitted John's brow.

"What do you mean, I chose her?"

***

"Well," John shrugged, leaning back in his arm chair, "I wasn't that into her anyway."

He gave a wry, resigned smile. The sun shone lazily into the flat, catching on the dust. 

"Suppose it's back to the the good old days, then. You got a case?"

***

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked. There John stood, hand outstretched like he'd been waving it in front of Sherlock's unseeing gaze for some time.

"Back on earth?" The small wrinkles at the corners of John's eyes were currently crinkled with amusement. 

For a moment, Sherlock scrutinized them as if the meaning of the universe was hidden in them.

"Do you trust me?" Sherlock said, abruptly.

"Of course I -"

"Then sit down here, and don't say a word."

Sherlock pushed his friend into the wheelchair. He leaned back briefly, narrowed his eyes critically, then popped John's collar and ran a hand briskly the wrong way through John's hair.

"What-" John spluttered.

"Be quiet, John, it's the only way." 

Sherlock began to pull out a phone.

"I've thought it through."


End file.
